


Catcalled

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I dunno what is this, M/M, Made this on a whim, Polyamory, Wonhyuk - Freeform, catcall, kiho, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: 2018.04.16Follow me on twt ! @monhoe_xThis is a mess lol I'm sorry :"





	Catcalled

_ “Hey, cuties! Would you like a good dicking?”  _

 

“What.” Kihyun whips his head to whoever that dared to say.

“Ignore him, Kihyun.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes and with his hand around the shorter’s waist, he ushers him to continue walking.

 

_ “Come on, I swear we can satisfy you!” _

 

“You know those motherfuckers aren't worth your attention, baby.” Minhyuk reminds again and Kihyun huffs as he hugs his books to his chest and continue to walk to the cafe they both are supposed to go.

“Do you need help with those?” Minhyuk asks, referring to the heavy looking books.

“For the nth time, pup, I can manage.” Kihyun says with a fond roll of his eyes. 

 

_ “Contact me if you are interested! xxx-xxxx-xxxx!” _

 

“I swear to god I'm going to drop kick that bitch if he says another word.” Kihyun whispers with a gritted teeth and Minhyuk rubs his arm in a futile attempt to calm the boy down but he himself also couldn't hold the annoyance any longer. Before he knows it, Minhyuk find himself saying : “I'll help you on that.”

 

_ “Hey, babes!” _

A hand on both their shoulders.

 

Kihyun turns around to the guy who dared to touch him and Minhyuk, legs moving in attempt to execute his promised drop kick — “Kihyun, wait!” Minhyuk says out loud and pushes whoever it is away to avoid said kick.

 

“Whoa there, chill it's just me!”

“Hoseok-hyung?” Kihyun blinks as his sense comes back to him and he retreats.

“Hey,” Hoseok nods. “Did something happen?” He asks, pulling Minhyuk in by the waist to press his lips on the younger’s forehead; doing the same to Kihyun who practically melts into his arms.

“Some uneducated bastard was catcalling us and Ki, as you can see, is losing his temper.” Minhyuk explains as he pulls them all into the cafe.

 

“Guess they can't help it, you both are **_THAT_** gorgeous,” Hoseok says as if he empathize with those bastards.

Kihyun rolls his eyes at that, but couldn't hold back the smile as he leads them both to their usual table, greeting Changkyun — the youngest in their circle of friends — with a nod and small smile.

“But tell me what did they say,” Hoseok urges once they are seated.

“Something about how they swear they can give us a good dicking.” Minhyuk sings while placing their orders to Changkyun. “They have no idea we've got the best dick we could ever get our hands on.” He continues and Changkyun makes a face on him.

“Please don't talk about dicks in our cafe,” He says with a frown on his face and Hoseok grins at him lazily. “Sorry, kid. Can't help my babies are too honest.”

 

“And please keep the ‘disgust-level’ low,” Changkyun reminds as he leaves the table with a roll of his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.04.16  
> Follow me on twt ! @monhoe_x  
> This is a mess lol I'm sorry :"


End file.
